Del Odio nace el Amor
by tugirlsrathbone
Summary: la vida de Jasper y Alice como humanos, ¿todo es tal cual como siempre lo imaginamos? aveces las situaciones pasan de un extremo a otros como del Odio al Amor  los personajes pertenecen a historia de S.M
1. Chapter 1

Del odio nace el amor.

Capitulo 1:

Me llamo Alice, tengo 16 años y vivo con mis padres y mi hermanito Javier, y lo mejor de todo es que tengo a mi mejor amiga como vecina! Es lo mejor del mundo Bella, también esta Embry Call mi mejor amigo y prometido, si estábamos en 1917 y nosotras nos casábamos jóvenes, sobre todo si teníamos una madre que solo le importaba deshacerse de su hija casándola, pero estaba bien para mi casarme con Embry aunque no lo amara. pero lo mejor es como nos vestimos, tengo una gran obsesión con la moda y para adelante tengo muchas ideas de que tipo de ropa diseñar, cosas mas cómodas, porque aunque ame los vestidos de ahora son mas simples de cómo antes los usaban y ya estaban saliendo las famosos pantalones que pronto los tendré en mi armario! .

Mi mejor amiga me estaba hablando de lo mejor cuando me quede mirando un lugar fijo.

_Alice...¿estas bien? ¿Que ves? –dijo susurrando para que mis padres no nos escucharan-

mi vida a sido un poco complicada desde que tengo este tipo de visiones, Bella y Embry sabian mi secreto, a mis padres se lo comente una vez y me amenazaron de que si lo volvía a mencionar me meterían a un psiquiatrico. La visión duro por unos segundos nada mas.

_Alice! –me dijo desesperada- ¿que viste?

_ nada... bueno Bella, tu primo lejano llegara mañana, con otra persona mas –hice cara de desagrado su primo Jasper no me cai bien para nada, nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños y siempre era el hablando de querer ir a un regimiento militar era su sueño, eso lo encuentro absurdo, querer estar encerrado y mas entrenando para "proteger al país".

_si si lo recuerdo, mis padres me mencionaron algo, creo que viene con alguien mas no lose, ellos me dijeron que ahora Jasper esta mucho mas simpático pero nose si creerlo, es muy reservado.-reservado y antipático-

Bella tenia razón Jasper no venia solo, también vi en mi visión a otro chico en donde el se enamoraba de Bella y ella de el, pero Bella estaba apunto de comprometerse con Mike, ese chico me repugna lo unico que quiere es casarse con Bella y no le importa nada mas. Yo no era muy Feliz casándome con Embry, era mi mejor amigo y mis padres con los de el habian echo un "acuerdo" así que los dos teniamos que pagar los platos rotos por ellos.

-no lose Bella y no me interesa –sonrei- lo unico que te digo esque trata de mantener muy lejos a Mike, te llegara alguna sorpresa por ahí –sonrie maquiavélicamente-

_¿qué tienes pensando Alice? –me miro asustada-

_tendremos que mentirle a Mike, y a tus padres –hice una mueca- te haras la "enferma" por unos dos dias, y no te preocupes se que eres mala mintiendo y para eso estoy yo –sonrei pero aun asi no me agradaba la idea de mentirles a los padres de Bella ellos eran unas excelentes personas solo que no se daban cuenta como era Mike; en eso mi madre entra a la habitación-

_hija, Embry esta aquí –dijo sonriendo-

_Esta bien, madre enseguida voy –ise una sonrisa algo falsa, queria mucho a Embry pero no tenia ganas de recibir a nadie- madre no le puedes decir que pase a mi habitación porfavor?

_estas loca Alice! Después que dira la gente de ti, que invitas a los muchachos a entrar a tu habitación –tan exagerada que era, y eso era un no-

_bueno esta bien ire enseguida –la mire esperando a que se fuera, le tomo un par de segundos- Bella me imagino que te quedaras a cenar ¿nosierto?

_no lose Al, mis padres estan arreglando todo para las visitas de mañana –rodeo los ojos- nisiquera son visitas, se quedaran por algunos meses –abri mis ojos sorprendida-

_tantoo! Nos tendremos que armar de paciencia –sonrei ahora mas alegre- mejor ire a recibir a Embry –sonrie y sali de mi habitación-

El estaba ahí, jugando con mi hermano, y la entrometida de mi madre preguntándole cosas que no debe, cuando Embry me vio se paro a saludarme me dio un beso en la frente, algo tipico de nosotros.

_ ¿como estas Al? –me quedo mirando pensativo- esa cara la conozco has tenido una... –dijo susurrando-

_estoy bien gracias –sonríe y asentí con la cabeza afirmando que si habia tenido una vision, últimamente me cansaba cuando tenia visiones-

_me alegro mucho –mi madre nos miraba, escuchando todo- señora Brandon me gustaria pedirle si ¿podría salir con su hija a dar un paseo? –eso significaba que me queria contar algo-

_por supuesto querido, en ti tengo puesta toda mi confiancia –no dijo eso cuando queria que Embry pasara a mi habitación-

_Alice –me llamo Bella- me aprovechan de dejar a mi casa porfavor –nos miramos y nos queriamos reir su casa estaba al lado de la mia-

_Bella –fue a saludarla Embry dándole un beso en la mano, y Bella sonrojándose, vote una risa pequeña por eso- y claro que te vamos a dejar –embry tambien se queria reir por lo mismo, no tendremos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ir a dejarla –

-Excelente –dijo Bella alegre- muchas gracias por recibirme señora Brandon

_denada Isabella, es un placer tenerte aquí, alo mejor mi hija aprende algunas cosas de ti –sonrió, mi madre siempre con sus comentarios, para ella su hija perfecta ubiera sido Bella y no yo, pero no me molesta eso mientras menos atención me ponga me evitare problemas-

Bella se despidió de mi hermanito Javier y se dirigió a la salida con nosotros detrás.

Cuando dejamos a Bella en su puerta para que entrara, me rei por eso, mire a Embry.

_Ya Embry que me tienes que decir –tenia una cara de preocupado que no se la sacaba nadie-

_esque...tendremos que adelantar la boda –okey no sabia si eso era bueno o malo- mi padre me mando hacerme cargo de un familiar fuera del país, nose lo que le pasa y mi madre quiere que para cuando me vaya, estemos casados –me miro afligido, nos amábamos pero como mejores amigos, el problema que a ninguno de los dos nos llegaba la persona correcta para poder abandonar todo esto-

_encontraremos una solución Em –sonreí para darle ánimos- aparte tienes a la vidente enfrente tuyo –nos reímos juntos por eso-

_hablando de eso, no has visto nada interesante? –also una ceja-

_todos los días veo algo, pero nada interesante solo unas visitas que le llegaran a Bella –sonrei recordando la nueva vida que tendra mi amiga- ven vamos demos una vuelta.

_te di una de las peores noticias y aun asi nadie te quita la sonrisa de tu carita pequeña –se rio en mi cara así que lo mire feo- bueno perdóname futura esposa –nos quedamos mirando -y reimos a la vez-

-señorita Alice –senti que me llamaban y esa voz la reconocia era Williams. Un hombre de casi 40 años que le pidio mi mano a mis padres cuando tenia 15 años, fue horrible eso. Me di vuelta a mirarlo y Embry gracias a Dios estaba conmigo me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el protegiéndome, sabia que ese hombre me da miedo y asco- y el señor Embry ¿qué hacen por aquí? Son muy jóvenes para andar asi por la vida –como me desagradaba este caballero-

_estamos dando un paseo señor Williams –dijo Embry secamente pero a la vez respetuoso este señor tenia un gran poder en este pueblo-

_Si ya veo, por lo que me entere están comprometidos –me quedo mirando- lastima que no me escogió a mí señorita Alice, hubiera podido tener cosas que el –dijo mirando a Embry- nunca le podría dar –ja! Eso creí el-

_el me dará mucho mas de lo que usted cree –me estaba molestando- así que con mucho respeto, nos marcharemos con mi prometido –recalque la palabra mi, nos miro y siguió con su camino- me desagrada mucho ese caballero –mire a Embry y le sonreí- gracias

_me merezco un premio –ríe ante eso-

_¿que quieres "prometido mío"? –dije burlándome de el-

_quiero que me cuentes que paso entre tu y Jasper cuando tenían 14 años –me miro serio- quiero que me digas el motivo del porque no lo quieres volver a ver –me dio en donde mas me dolia-


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia de amigos**

_Quiero que me cuentes que paso entre tu y Jasper cuando tenían 14 años –me miro serio- quiero que me digas el motivo del porque no lo quieres volver a ver –me dio en donde mas me dolía-

-¿Cómo...supiste de eso? –estaba en shock yo nunca le conté la historia completa a Embry-

_Alice...no hay que ser muy inteligente para eso, aparte tu misma me contaste un pedaso de la historia y mas encima hace tiempo te escuche hablar con Bella de eso, y hoy en tu casa te escuche decir que iba a llegar Jasper –rodeo los ojos-

_Bueno aun no te lo pienso contar –mire a otro lado- no quiero recordarlo, así que veamos como solucionamos el tema de la boda –estuvimos arto tiempo fuera de mi casa, Embry me conocía bien para saber que no me gustaba estar ahí, lo único que no me molestaba de esa casa era mi pequeño hermano-

_es mejor que nos vayamos a tu casa, hocino tu padre me matara –puso cara de muerto; reí con eso-

_no te preocupes a mis padres les encanta que pase mi tiempo contigo –sonreí, después de todo no lo podía tratar mal, era mi mejor amigo, aunque no me quiera casar con el no tengo porque tratarlo mal ¿o si?- bueno mejor vamos nos –me ayudo a pararme y nos fuimos a mi casa-

Cuando entramos me despedí de Embry enfrente de mis padres, cuando me tenia que despedir nos teníamos que dar un pequeño beso en los labios para disimular, no me desagradaba porque antes Embry me gusto, pero fue el típico amor de niños o el típico amor de mejores amigos como gusten llamarlo. Pero aun así no sentía nada cuando le daba ese insignificante beso y creo que a el tampoco le importaba mucho, pero no fue así con Jas...Nooo! Alice Brandon no lo menciones, no recuerdes que el vuelve mañana, no recuerdes que se quedara en la casa de tu mejor amiga y vecina! No lo recuerdes.

Mejor me dejo de pensar estupideces y voy a la habitación de Javier para poder pasar un rato con el, entre despacito a su habitación y vi que se estaba haciendo el dormido así que me recosté al lado de el.

_se que no estas durmiendo pequeño –reí bajo para que mis padres no reclamaran-

_¿por qué siempre me piñas? –me miro e hizo un puchero mejor que el mío, y eso era algo imposible de hacer-

_porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees pequeño demonio –dije tiernamente-

_¿porque mamá no viene en las noches como tu? –esa pregunta no me la esperaba-

_Javi –lo mire tierno- lo único que tienes que saber es que mamá te ama, y si no viene en las noches porque ella esta muy cansada –ojala yo pudiera creer eso, cuando me case con Embry me llevara a Javier a vivir conmigo no dejare que se creí en una familia que apesta en todos los sentidos y que solo aparentan. Capaz que mi hermano termine viendo fantasma como yo teniendo visiones- ahora duerme pequeño, me quedare un tiempo aquí –lo acurruque y lo abrase esperando que se durmiera pero párese que yo fui la primera en caer en un profundo sueño.

No puedo decir que sueño, ya que mis visiones son como sueños pero despierta, es algo raro estar metida en esto, las personas que me rodean no pueden tener un poco de privacidad conmigo porque me entero de lo que hacen es algo frustrante, pero aun así soy feliz, con mis amigos que me aman y que hacen lo que sea por mi, y con un pequeño demonio que duerme al lado mío y se que el será el mejor hombrecito que una mujer deseara.

_Alice –-me despertó Javier- Alice...vamos despierta –me trata de sentar para poder despertar bien pero seguía durmiendo- woooow Alice tienes cara de Zombie –abrí los ojos, me pare de la cama y me fui a mirar al espejo mientras Javier reía- sabia que te levantarías diciéndote eso

_eres un pequeño demonio de 8 años –me empecé a reír- y mejor me iré a arreglar o mi reputación morirá –salí de la habitación de mi hermano y me fui a la mía-

Me metí a la ducha obviamente dejando mi ropa lista, cuando salí de mi baño relajante, me vestí con uno de mis vestidos verdes, con un escote en V no muy prenunciado, zapatos negros junto con una boina del mismo color, me maqille , y finalmente me puse un abrigo. Fui a ver a Javier si estaba listo para poder irnos a la escuela, el estaba en el primer ciclo así que su escuela estaba frente a la mía

-pequeño estas listo? –dije entrando a la habitación- pero si estas todo despeinado, no puedes ir así de desordenado –me acerque a el y le arregle la ropa, el chaleco se lo puso al revés así que también se lo arregle-

_pareces modelo hermana, es solo ir a la escuela –se empezó a burlar de mi-

_siempre ahí que estar presentable Javi –le dije tiernamente- así que mejor anda a tomar desayuno – me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió directo a la cocina y yo detrás de el-

_Hola mami-saludo mi pequeño hermano-

_Hola hijo, Hola Al – le dio un beso en la frente, y ¿me dijo Al? Algo pasaba aquí-

_Hola madre.

Me senté y tome desayuno lo mas rápido posible

_Hija, te tengo una noticia importante –ya sabia que tanta amabilidad no era por nada- hoy en la noche tendremos una cena. Vendrá toda la familia de Bella y Embry por supuesto –sonreí, los padres de Bella me caían excelente, eran las mejores personas del mundo y por supuesto jamás me opondría a que viniera Embry después de todo es mi "prometido y mejor amigo"- te ves feliz –sonrió-

_por supuesto madre, va a venir mi mejor amiga y Embry... la vamos a pasar genial –me pare feliz, organizaría hartas cosas para la noche, hasta Bella se podría quedar a dormir- bueno pequeño –dije mirando a Javier- vamosnos se nos hace tarde-

Nos levantamos de la mesa para que cada uno se fuera a lavar los dientes, cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos a la casa de Bella siempre nos íbamos con ella, aparte la escuela no quedaba tan lejos.

Tocamos el timbre de la casa.

-Bella, apresúrate se nos hace tarde –dije golpeando la puerta para que abriera, en esta casa todos eran sordos pero ah! Justo la estaban abriendo- por fin sales Bella, como te puedes demorar tanto en arreglarte –la puerta se abrió completa y exactamente Bella no era la persona que estaba parada enfrente mío-

_señorita Alice –me sonrió besando mi mano-

_Hoo...la –tartamudee- Jasper –fingí una sonrisa, siempre tan caballero tal y como lo recordaba eso me encantaba de el- ando buscando a Bella –trate de parecer calmada porque me quedo mirando raro, alo mejor se esperaba otra reacción-

_claro que esta, lamento la demora para irnos a la escuela pero hubo un retraso, mil disculpas –esperen dijo irnos!, ¿cuando llegaron ¿porque no vi nada! Esto estaba mal muy muy mal-


	3. Chapter 3

**mi salvación**

_Hola señorita –me dijo una persona desconocida sonriéndome- mi nombre es Edward, un placer

_Hola –dije sonriendo amistosamente, sabia que el cambiaria la vida de mi mejor amiga- me llamo Alice y el placer es mío-

_Alice! –dijo Bella al verme- espéranos unos minuto, enseguida nos vamos perdón pero algunos –dijo mirando a Jasper y a Edward- se quedaron dormidos –dijo mirando algo molesta-

_hace tiempo que no teníamos el placer de dormir sin interrupciones –dijo Edward mirando a Jasper- lo extrañaba estando en la milicia, un día como normales no vendría nada de mal. –sonrió-

Me quede mirando a Bella, miraba toda embobada a Edward y creo que el se dio cuenta.

_Bella, no crees que se hace tarde –le di una mirada de "después me tendrás que contar todo" - Javier y yo nos vamos por mientras, tengo que hablar con Embry –lo que mejor se me daba era disimular, estar con la presencia de Jasper no era de mi agrado-

_Javi –lo quede mirando- saluda pequeño –sonrie- el es Edward –lo apunto y el le dio la mano como todo un caballero-

_Buenos días Javier –dijo Edward dándole la mano a Javier-

_y el –dije apuntando a Jasper- es Jasper –dije con un tono de desagrado-

_Hola Jasper –dijo Javier secamente. Ja! Sabia que no me agradaba como amaba a mi hermano, eso me izo sonreír-

_bueno Javi mejor nos vamos, tenemos que juntarnos con Embry –eso lo puso feliz, mi hermano adoraba a Embry, claro si pasaban jugando cada vez que el iba a mi casa- Bella es mejor que yo...camine al colegio –dije sonriendo-

_pero...nunca vas sola aparte igual esta lejos y cada vez que andas por la calle siempre te encuentras con ese señor William de 40 años –izo cara de asco- Jasper porque no la acompañas –dijo mirándome, Bella conocía toda la historia con Jasper y aun asi me mandaba con el, me las pagaría! –

_Nooo! –fui un poco exagerada- no...no es necesario Jasper se ve que aun no estas listo –dije fríamente- prefiero ir sola con Javier

Jasper desde que entre a la casa no me saco la vista de encima, me tenia algo molesta eso.

_si quieres yo te puedo acompañar? Claro si no le molesta señorita Alice –dijo Edward como todo un caballero-

_me encantaría –sonreí amistosamente- pero solo con la condición de que me digas Alice –le saque una sonrisa que por enésima vez Bella se quedaba mirándolo mientras tomaba desayuno-

_por supuesto –sonrió- no tengo hambre así que no comerá nada por ahora, nos vemos al rato amigo –le dijo a Jasper- nos vemos luego Bella –se quedo mirando a Bella por unos largos segundos si es que no minutos-

_Edward! –aun me agradaba que mirara a mi mejor amiga asi lo tuve que sacar de su trance- vamos?

_eee...si perdóname –agarre de la mano a Javier y camine hacia la puerta con intención de abrirla pero Jasper me gano, y digamos que no se gano una mirada amable-

_gracias –dije secamente-

_señorita Alice, nosotros dos tenemos que hablar –me dijo serio pero muy caballero tal y como lo recordaba-

_aunque seria un placer hablar con usted, no tengo tiempo para eso –los ojos de Bella y Edward nos miraban, esperen! Habían otros ojos mas, ¿que hacia el aquí?

_Embry –dije feliz, gracias a dios el siempre me salvaba de mis situaciones mas incomodas- ¿qué haces aquí?

_tu madre me dijo que te fuiste con Bella a la escuela, pero pase por las dudas a ver si realmente estabas –dijo desde la puerta-

-gracias por venir –sonríe aliviada- Bella es mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde y Edward no es necesario come algo hoy será un gran día para ti –asintió con la cabeza- nos vemos en el colegio Edward. –sali de la casa sin darle ninguna mirada a Jasper -

_así que el es el famoso Jasper –estaba molesto- ¿cuando me contaras lo que paso entre ustedes?

-te lo contare tranquilo, pero ahora esta Javier aquí –dije mirando a mi pequeño hermano-

_prometes que me contaras? –me miro a los ojos, debía admitir que Embry no era nada de feo, de echo tenia un atractivo muy grande-

_te lo prometo, dejando a Javi en la escuela te cuento –suspire rendida-

El resto del camino fue en silencio, cuando dejamos a Javi en la escuela le dije que se portara bien y no hiciera locuras por ahí, pero me coloque nerviosa ya que por mucho tiempo para ser exactos casi dos años, había olvidado aquel recuerdo que me dolió tanto, y ahora tenia que contárselo a Embry.

Nos sentamos en una banca, esperando a que tocara la campana aun faltaba media hora cosa que es el tiempo suficiente para contarle a Embry aparte el me miraba esperando a que comenzara con mi super historia (eso fue sarcasmo).

_esta bien -dije rendida- todo empezó cuando...


	4. Chapter 4

**recordando**

[Flash Back]

Jasper y yo nos conocíamos hace 4 años, en el primer momento en que nos vimos nos gustamos, pero no podíamos ser nada mas que amigos, solo por el hecho de estar comprometida con Embry.

El día en que eso supuestamente tenia que cambiar habíamos ido al parque, obviamente no solos, era una salida de padres "amigos" con sus hijos. Mis padres con lo de Jasper se llevaban de maravilla.

_Ali ven conmigo-me dijo Jasper tiernamente, adoraba cuando me decía así- te tengo que decir algo importante –me miro y nos dirigimos detrás de un árbol en donde nuestros padres no nos vieran- de aquí no me iré hasta poder decírtelo –dijo tímido-

Jasper tenia 15 años y desde esa edad los aceptaban en el servicio militar, cuando solo es un niño es una estupidez que sus padres lo dejen ir. Tiene toda una vida para ser parte de los "Servidores de la patria" así los llamaba Jasper.

_Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa –dije emocionada, no había tenido ninguna visión acerca de esto-

_bueno...tu sabes que...tu me gustas demasiado –dijo esto ultimo en un susurro-

_ como tu sabes que también me gustas –dije; me gusta decir la verdad acerca de lo que siento-

_si lo se –sonrió con esa sonrisa coqueta – pero eso cambiara hoy Ali.

_ ¿a que te refieres? –estaba confundida-

_tus padres te trataran de casar lo mas pronto con Embry, y eso no lo permitiré. No dejare que te cases con una persona que no quieres a tu lado –me dijo mirándome a los ojos- volveré lo mas pronto posible, los servicios militares no duran para siempre...volveré para poder estar contigo y poder estar a tu lado sin estar escondiéndonos. Mis padres nos apoyaran en todo, solo tengo que ir por un tiempo a el servicio militar, es el trato que ice con mi padre –me lo dijo todo de una vez y con toda la sinceridad del mundo que estaba en Shock.

Como me puede decir todo eso...yo nunca he llegado a tener esa confianza con el, siempre ha sido muy llevado a sus ideas, no me desagrada... pero por lo mismo nunca le he querido contar mi mayor secreto.

_Jasper –dije abrazándolo-gracias por todo –dije emocionada-

_sabes que lo hago porque te quiero mucho.

Nunca nos dijimos te amo, yo aunque lo sintiera así no estaba preparada para decirlo y como Jasper me conocía tanto el tampoco me lo decía para así no sentirme incomoda.

_yo también tengo algo que contarte Jass -baje la mirada- algo que tiene que ver con migo, es parte de mi y tienes derecho a saberlo.

_¿qué es Alice? Me estas preocupando –frunció el ceño-

_no quiero que te lo tomes mal, prométeme que no me juzgaras por lo que te dire –lo mire a los ojos-

_te lo prometo –dijo sincero-

_okey...-dije nerviosa- esque yo tengo una especie de don.

_¿a que te refieres con tener un don? –dijo confundido

_me refiero a que...yo...puedo ver lo que sucederá mas adelante –lo mire-

_te refieres a ¿qué puedes ver el futuro? –fruncio el ceño-

_si algo así –se lo estaba tomando bien-

_pero que estupidez dices Alice Brandon –dijo molesto- son solo imaginaciones tuyas, eso es algo imposible, solo a las personas locas les sucede eso. –lo mire cuando dijo locas-

_no estoy loca Jasper –dije molesta- no fue mi culpa nacer así, no creas que para mi es agradable ver lo que me viene en el futuro.

_¿le has dicho a tus padres? –negué con la cabeza- entonces vamos de inmediato, te tienen que llevar con algún medico. –se estaba pasando de la raya-

_¿no me crees? –dije con los ojos llorosos y con un nudo en la garganta-

_si te creyera ¿por qué nunca me contaste?...de seguro el tal Embry si lo sabe-dijo elevando la voz- siempre lo has tenido a el de preferencia, solo es un estúpido que quiere obligarte a que te cases con el.

_no hables así de Embry, Jasper whitlock–dije enojada- y si nunca te lo dije fue por esta misma razón, por el miedo de que me digieras loca, por querer llevarme con mis padres para irme a un psiquiátrico, por que pensé que ya no me ibas a querer! –lo mire con los ojos aun llorosos pero no se me saldría ninguna gota enfrente de el- Embry siempre me ha apoyado y a el no le importa como sea o que tenga, siempre estará conmigo como un verdadero amigo o tal vez...como algo mas-si lo estaba siendo sufrir por como me habia tratado-

_yo...yo..-se quedo callado- es mejor que nos vallamos, se deben andar preguntando donde estamos

Me quede ahí mirando como se iba con sus padres, fue mi colapso, primero me dice que me quiere y que haría todo lo posible para que no me obligaran a casarme con mi mejor amigo al cual yo no quería, segundo, me llama loca y que necesito ir con un doctor, tercero y ultimo, huye y eso...es lo que mas dolió. Después de esto se que no tengo oportunidades de evitar mi futura boda.

[fin del flash back]

_¿te dijo loca? –dijo molesto- es que lo veo lo mato.

_tranquilo Em...a mí ya no me afecta, fue amor de niños –dije mirándolo-

_aun así estoy sorprendido, actuaste muy maduramente, y eso es raro en ti –dije riendo-

_calla –dije sacándole la lengua-

_y luego de eso ¿que paso? –dijo otra vez serio-

_bueno...el día en que se tenia que ir me dejo un paquete, en el había una carta que jamás leí y un anillo que siempre quise y mis padres nunca me lo compraron. Y desde ese dia que no lo veo...hasta hoy

Esa carta jamás la leí aun la tengo guardada y por miedo no he querido ni abrirla, en cuanto al anillo siempre lo llevaba conmigo pero con una cadena en mi cuello, así nadie lo notaba.

_y como conclusión lo sigues queriendo –me sorprendí con lo que dijo-

_yo no lo quiero Embry, me izo sufrir de varias maneras, y jamás se lo perdonare. Siquiera fue capaz de pedirme una disculpa –lo mire enojada-

_entonces como explicas el anillo que siempre llevas en el cuello como collar –dijo tomando mi collar y viéndolo-

_Hola Alice –me dijo Bella-

_Bella! Edward! –dije feliz, salvada por la campana-

_Hola otra vez Alice –dijo Edward sonriendo- un gusto...

_Embry –dijo parándose y estrechando la mano con Edward-el gusto es mío. –alguien carraspeo-

_señorita Alice –dijo inclinando el rostro- Embry –estrecho su mano. Embry se quedo callado mirándolo con la mano estrechada.


End file.
